


breathing gym

by Svadilfary



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: Лань Чжань задерживает дыхание...илион отдыхает после поимки преступника, ответственного за события на хребте Син Лу и ждет Вэй У Сяня





	breathing gym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathing gym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450093) by [victortor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victortor/pseuds/victortor). 



Задержать дыхание.

И затем выдохнуть.

Как можно назвать человека, в чьих глазах отражаются звезды? Или лучше так: чьи глаза были словно звезды. Они излучали внутренний свет или же просто... что-то отражали?

Обычно Лань Чжань не задавался такими вопросами, но сегодня небо было усыпано звездами. Он поднял взгляд и заметил их дальний отблеск в небесах. Огни Цинхэ тускнели вдалеке, и это делало небо еще ярче.

Вэй У Сян сказал, что вернется, как только спустит Цзинь Линя с хребта Синлу, так что он подождет. Шарлатан уже давным давно собрал свои сумки, поэтому Лань Чжань стоял в одиночестве. Не Хуай Сан был надежно заперт, и все, что требовалось, - стоять здесь. Ждать.

Задержать дыхание.

И затем выдохнуть.

Что же до глаз, настолько темных, что в них отражался свет звезд... Может ли быть так, что в этих глазах он нашел часть сути небес или же они просто отражали то, на что смотрел человек? Глубокое, полное звезд ночное небо, своим сводом достигавшее самых глухих уголков мира? Море небольших огней, словно фонарики, освещавшие черные волны небытия до тех пор, пока не вернется день и небесное светило вновь не встанет на свой путь. 

Вэй У Сян пока не вернулся.

Он будет ждать.

Задержать дыхание, затем выдохнуть.

Лань Чжань то и дело переводил свой взгляд с неба на извилистую пыльную дорогу. Все еще пустую.

Реальность была до странного... нереальна. Он понял, что пытается найти естественные признаки правдивости происходящего. Сомнение в нем то росло, то пропадало, и он никому не мог выразить свои чувства. Возможно все это было сном. Возможно с самых событий на горе Дафань он жил во сне.

***

Давным-давно, еще когда Лань Чжань был просто Лань Чжанем, а его брат был просто Лань Хуанем, они вместе сидели в тени дерева на просторном травяном поле в Облачных Глубинах. Брат учил его простым дыхательным упражнениям, которые помогли бы регулировать поток ци в теле. _Дыши_ , - говорил брат. - _Делай неглубокие вдохи_. Он надавил на живот Лань Чжаня. - _Отсюда. Не торопись, следуй умеренному ритму. Затем выдыхай_.

Лань Чжань покорно повторял. После того, как его плечи поднялись несколько раз, брат присоединился к нему. – _Не плечами, животом_.

Это был ясный летний вечер, ленточка, закрепленная на лбу, колыхалась на ветру.

_Летом дни длинные_ , - сказал брат. - _Уже пора готовиться ко сну, но все еще можно увидеть цвета неба_.

Лань Чжань поднял взгляд и снова поправил ленточку. Они были здесь уже несколько часов, но ветер так и не стих.

Брат мягко отвел волосы от лица, стараясь не прикоснуться к белой повязке. _Чжань-ди_ , - прошептал он. - _Хочешь поспать со мной сегодня?_

Лань Чжань кивнул, его лицо оживилось.

***

Ветра не было.

Уходящая вперед дорога, все еще плавающие в темном небе огни… Стояла гробовая тишина.

Было пустынно. Лань Чжань снова перевел взгляд с дороги, по которой скоро должен вернуться Вэй У Сян, на пыльный гравий у своих ног. Не было ни людей, ни звуков природы, ни ветра.

Это была задержка дыхания.

Лань Чжань выдохнул.

Это была жизнь. Все было реальностью, и эта дорога в том числе. Она была истоптанной, пыль поднималась и оседала при каждом шаге. Но на его белоснежных сапогах не было ни одной пылинки. Он вспомнил Вэй У Сяня, сегодняшним утром тот был с ног до головы в грязи до такой степени, что эта грязь с него отваливалась кусками. Летом солнце вставало рано,и когда они проснулись, теплые цвета восхода уже были видны.

Каждую ночь с тех пор, как они побывали в Облачных Глубинах, Вэй У Сянь спал с ним.

Даже сейчас эта картина стояла у Лань Чжаня перед глазами.

Первая ночь была его погибелью. И вторая тоже. Все повторялось каждый раз: Лань Чжань истязал себя, купаясь в этом зыбком удовольствии, и...

Он думал, что Вэй У Сянь действительно толкался в него. Всё было таким реальным.

Он просто не мог себя так одурачить, думал он и всё больше в это верил. Это точно была реальность.

Всё это его вина, горько подумал он, когда проснулся от болезненных ощущений, за которые не стоит извинятся в кровати. Всё было неправдой.

***

_Это я виноват_ , - Лань Чжань склонил голову. - _Я не должен был…_

 _Ты не виноват_ , - сказал брат, ласково проведя рукой по волосам, пока Лань Чжань удивленно не вскинул голову. - _Я нарушил правила. Так что это моя ошибка_.

_Но я хотел_....

_Ты хотел то, чего хотел_ , - нежно сказал его брат. - _Но тем кто задал вопрос, был я. Чжань-ди, все нормально. Правило “спать по-отдельности” только обучает нас самостоятельности, поэтому наказание не будет суровым. Ты ничего не нарушил_.

Лань Чжань кивнул, но все, что он услышал - было слово “наказание”.

В его сознании оно звучало искаженным эхо, чем-то непостижим. Затем оно преобразилось, перекрутилось и стало чем-то доступным. Чем-то плохим, что могло причинить вред Лань Хуаню так, как он не мог себе представить. 

Дядя всегда говорил, что нарушить правила Гу Су - совершить ужасное преступление.

Наказание. Лань Чжань вспомнил дисциплинарный кнут, который уже видел в руках старейшин. Его пальцы задрожали.

Дядя всегда говорил: нарушивший правила совершает ужаснейшее преступление. Стыдитесь, если вы оступились, и гордитесь, если нет. Мы - члены ордена Лань. Сдержанность, стойкость, и свобода от мирских забот - вот к чему мы стремимся. 

Лань Чжань и раньше нарушал правила. 

Лань Чжань сам наказывал себя. Он понимал - во всем, за что он наказывал себя, виноват он сам. Это могла быть простая, мучительная и дивная боль в ногах. А могли быть тридцать ударов кнутом по спине.

И все эти наказания он сам себе назначил.

Стоять неподвижно, здесь и прямо сейчас, на дороге, которая бы привела к нему Вэй Усяня - это было апогеем всех его прежних наказаний, за любые действия. Он не двигался. Не шел ни вперед, ни назад.

Он просто.

Ждал.

Как и всегда.

Задержать дыхание.

Вдохнуть.

Как можно назвать человека, в чьих глазах отражаются звезды?

До того, как стать мужчиной, Вэй Усян был мальчиком, он охотился за звездами, бегал по холмам и рекам до тех пор, пока рукой не достигнет небес и не схватит хотя бы одну. Недостижимое? Что это вообще такое? Он смеялся. Они недостижимы, потому что ты не стараешься их достигнуть.

Ночное небо отражалось в его глазах задорно мерцающей тьмой. Оно объяло мир, и Вэй Усянь танцевал, сняв сапоги, испачканные пылью.

Когда Лань Чжань был всего лишь подростком, он задавал себе вопрос: почему он вообще влюбился? Было ли это из-за небес, отражающихся в этих глазах, или же из-за звезд?

За последние несколько недель, наконец найдя ответ на свой вопрос, он каждый вечер смотрел в небеса - когда луна не светила в небе, было видно, как млечный путь разлучает звездных влюбленных. Сегодня ночью он видел то же самое, и сделал известный ему вывод.

Это всегда был первый вариант.

Он вновь взглянул на пыльную дорогу, огибающую дома и скрывающуюся из вида.

Эта дорога была реальна, жизненна. Он множество раз расставался с Вэй У Сянем - в пятнадцать, в шестнадцать, в семнадцать… они снова расстались, пока его кропотливый счет не достиг тридцати.

Вэй У Сянь сказал: давай встретимся там же, где встретили шарлатана.

Лань Чжань ждал.

Еще один вдох.

И еще.

И еще.

И очень долгая, долгая пауза.

Наконец, Лань Чжань посмотрел вниз, все что он увидел было его безупречно чистыми сапогами.

Много лет назад дядя сказал ему, что упорно сдерживать себя и отрешаться от пыли мирских забот - это, к чему мы стремимся.

И он стремился к этому. Даже сейчас он придерживался этого пути, каждое принятое им решение было отрешено от мирских забот.

***

_Чжань-ди_ , - сказал его брат. - _Чжан-ди, со мной ничего не случиться. Я буду в порядке. Понимаешь?_

Это было неловко. Стыд мурашками прошел вдоль спины Лань Чжаня, заставляя иррационально бояться за своего брата. Что-то еще более неловкое и горячее мешало его взгляду. Он яростно вытер их.

Брат наклонился к его лицу и прошептал, - _Чжань-ди, ты хочешь объятий?_

Он покачал головой. Он еще больше смутился из-за слез, а затем фыркнул и отвернулся.

Лань Хунь был не старше десяти лет, Лань Чжаню же было почти в два раза меньше, и его трясущиеся руки смущали его еще больше.

Он не хотел объятий.

Его брат мог только ответить, - _Если диди не хочет объятий, то тогда давай вернемся к тем дыхательным упражнениям._

***

Не было ни ветра, ни звука, ни мысли.

Но эта пауза, в которой дорога огибала дом и скрывалась за поворотом, как небо объявшее землю, заставила сжаться горло, задохнуться.

Никакая другая мысль не смогла затмить ту, что заполнила весь разум, заглушая все остальное. Реальность стала зыбкой, постепенно становится иллюзией, дикие мысли заполняли голову Лань Чжаня.

… Что если Вэй У Сянь никогда не вернется?

Возможно он ждал чего-то такого, в чем он не был уверен и что причиняло ему боль - гора Дафань, все на ней было сном. Если не было, то… то…

Что, если Вэй У Сянь никогда не вернется?

В ушах странно зазвенело, когда он вновь взглянул на пыльную дорогу, на которой ждал Вэй У Сяня. Но, что если он никогда не придет? Зачем ему оставаться с Лань Чжанем, который насильно держал его рядом с собой с самой горы Дафань?

Вэй У Сянь сказал. Встретимся там. Но это была ложь, его здесь не было. Возможно, он уже был во многих ли от города. Бежал так быстро, как мог, вдоль холмов и рек, пытаясь достичь звезд прямо сейчас.

Столь много времени было упущено, вся его молодость была потрачена на ошибки - тринадцать лет, считал он снова и снова, - его неспособность отпустить, его собственничество, все его недостатки, которые сформировали одно чувство стыда, все это он сделал сам с собой.

Вэй У Сянь никогда не хотел быть с ним. Лань Чжань знал это. Он знал это с того дня, когда они расстались, и не виделись долгие годы. У Вэй У Сяня не было такой привязанности, от которой бы он не мог избавиться - он был сыт всем этим по горло, и единственным выходом было двигаться дальше.

Вэй У Сян не желал его. Не хотел быть с ним. Вэй У Сянь его не любил. Что, если он никогда не вернется? У него не было причин возвращаться к Лань Чжаню.

Вэй у Сянь был подобен ночному небу. Его никто не мог удержать. Его влияние объяло весь мир, как огни плавающие в ночной бездне.

Лань Чжань шел против естественного порядка вещей. Он хотел, чтобы Вэй У Сянь был рядом с ним, словно подол плаща с украденными звездами. Вэй У Сянь попытался уйти, и он помешал ему. Каждый раз, когда он сбегал, Лань Чжань ловил его.

Они были слишком разные - он и Вэй У Сянь, одинаково танцевавший на земле и ночном небе, смеясь над звездами, пойманными в ладони. Теперь, дав ему свободу, Лань Чжань мог только стоять и смотреть и…

Ждать.

Он сам сделал это с собой.

Что если Лань Чжань не захочет ждать? Что если он не захочет сдерживаться, пройдя весь этот путь, полный пыли и грязи, грязи и боли, которую он причинял себе сам в течение тринадцати лет. Тридцать пересекающихся шрамов, и его неспособность отпустить?

Что, если Лань Чжань хотел пойти по этому пути? Что, если он хотел бежать по этому пути, подняв пыль и преследуя то, чего желал? Он не мог избавиться от своих недостатков: собственничества, ревности. Что, если он хотел поощрять их, поймать Вэй У Сяня, чтобы тот не смог убежать?

Он хотел целовать его грубо, делать все что захочется, не заботясь ни о ком, кроме себя. Держать его в безопасности, рядом с собой. Лань Чжань хотел многого - схватить мальчика, бегущего под звездным светом, опрокинуть его на землю и заставить его смотреть на себя и ни на что больше.

Теперь было слишком тихо: без ветра, без звука, без смеха, который бы указал ему, что кто-то яркий и неземной снова идет навстречу ему, в досягаемости его взора. Было так темно. Тихо.

Если Вэй У Сянь в действительности покинул его…

Тогда…

Лань Чжань пойдет за ним. Будет искать не останавливаясь, пока не увидит, и как только найдет, поймает в ловушку и сделает только своим, только своим, своим, своим, своим, своим…

Его руки начали дрожать.

Что происходит, когда все слова сказаны и все уже сделано, когда ошибки совершенны и собственность захвачена?

Вэй У Сянь не хотел его. Вэй У Сянь не нуждался в нем. Что если Лань Чжань поступит так, как хочет? Неужели нынешнее нежелание оставаться с ним резко станет чем-то более ужасным?

Невозможные мысли о Вэй У Сяне. Вэй У Сянь, улыбающийся Лань Чжаню жестокой улыбкой, которую он несомненно заслужил. Равнодушные слова, реальная угроза. Вэй У Сянь испытывающий боль, Вэй У Сянь в слезах. Вэй У Сянь. Вэй У Сянь не хочет быть с ним.

Его спину сдавила судорога, и Лань Чжань слегка наклонился. Легкая судорога принесла за собой тупую сердечную боль. Вэй У Сянь не хочет быть с ним. Вэй У Сянь не хочет его.

Неужели он не вернется?

И теперь, в этом месте без ветра и звука он согнулся, направив свой взгляд вниз. Его обувь перестала быть безупречной.

Чистые слезы упали на носки сапог, и чувство стыда за собственные мысли, которые угрожали его поглотить, было ошеломляющим. Это были неприятные чувства - стыд, стыд и неприятие собственных взглядов, он не мог вздохнуть.

Глупо ждать, глупо верить в то, что Вэй У Сянь и вправду захочет вернуться к нему, глупо думать о таких позорных мечтах, слишком тесных, слишком ошеломляющих, слишком темных.

Лань Чжань не дышал.

Что если Вэй У Сянь снова его оставил, погнался за каким-то звездным приключением, смеясь про себя, не нуждаясь ни в ком и ни в чем, ни в ком-то таком скованным правилами, как Лань Чжань, который мог только ждать, и ждать, и ждать.

Лань Чжань не мог дышать.

Все его тело дышало. Он стоял один, на грунтовой дороге, его слезы падали на сапоги, стирая несуществующую пыль. Мир лишил его самообладания, он больше не мог сдерживаться, не мог терпеть.

Даже если бы он попытался, Лань Чжань не смог бы вдохнуть.

Что если Вэй У Сянь снова умер? Один, для Лань Чжаня, узнавшего через несколько месяцев? Что бы он сделал? Что он бы мог сделать? Но единственное, что он бы мог сделать, что он мог делать, что он должен был сделать, что он делал все это время…

***

_Чжань-ди, давай со мной_ , - сказал брат. - _Вдохни_.

Встряхнувшись, Лань Чжань послушно выполнил указание.

***

Вдох.

Лань Чжань вдохнул.

***

_Не плечами, животом_ , - напомнили ему.

***

Его дыхание было слишком поверхностным.

_От живота_.

***

_Хорошо_ , - похвалил брат. - _Теперь найди ритм_.

***

Лань Чжань вдыхал.

Затем.

Выдыхал.

***

_Просто немного медленнее_.

***

Один. 

Вдох.

Два.

Вдох.

Три.

Вдох.

Четыре.

Вдох.

Пять.

Вдох.

Один.

Выдох.

Два.

Выдох.

Три. 

Выдох.

Четыре.

Выдох.

Пять.

Выдох.

Один…

***

_Очень хорошо_ , - сказал Лань Хуань, как только Лань Чжаня перестало трясти, а стыд ушел из глаз. - _Ты очень быстро учишься, хочешь, обниму сейчас?_

Лань Чжань кивнул, его взгляд оживился.

Брат обнял его и сказал, - _Чжань-ди, если когда-нибудь тебе понадобиться почувствовать себя лучше, просто вспомни это дыхательное упражнение._

***

Вскоре дрожь прекратилась.

В глазах Лань Чжаня не было стыда.

Он встал в твердую прямую позу, но взгляд был опущен на уже сухие сапоги.

Задержать дыхание, а затем выдохнуть.

Это моя ошибка, напомнил себе Лань Чжань. Потому что он не смог оставить Вэй У Сяня в безопасности. Потому что он не смог сделать своим кого-то такого яркого и энергичного.

Он сделал себя таким.

Затем.

Это было больше ощущением, чем звуком. Лань Чжань обернулся.

В конце улицы. Он выдохнул.

Вэй У Сянь вернулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Если кто-то не понял посыл Лань Чжаня про звезды: существует древняя легенда про Разлученных Звездных Возлюбленных - Вегу и Альтаира. В честь них в Японии празднуется Танибата. Если интересно, погуглите, очень красивая легенда :3


End file.
